Cuerdas Del Destino
by Ethavisell
Summary: Ser rico no es fácil, ser pobre tampoco es una opción para Naruto y esta historia trata del destino, los sueños y el verdadero significado del amor en unos cortos capítulos de la vida del rubio Naruto deberá decidir lo que siente por Sasuke y dejar a su actual novia, por lo que la relación deteriorada de la misma le lleva a enamorarse de un chico. Esta historia es 100% SASUNARU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Siempre los doy al principio de todos los fics que escribo. En primero lugar los personajes le pertenecen a _**Masashi Kishimoto**_, así que todos los derechos de autor son reservados para él. Gracias a los personajes de Kishimoto puedo crear un fanfic u historia para fans de la pareja en cuestión y lo hago sin fin de lucro alguno. Igual uno de los tanka (poema japonés) fue sacado de la película japonesa el **_jardín de las palabras_**.

**Advertencias**: El fanfic es un shonen-ai que contendrá lemon muy seguro, no contiene violencia, pero es una historia entre dos chicos, por lo que si tienes sensibilidad a esas cosas mejor no me leas o te abstengas a leer el fic. Mis fics son escritos en universo alterno y quizás puedan tener cambios bruscos en ambos personajes.

**Agradecimientos**: A ustedes lo lectores por leer la obra, de paso os doy gracias por dejar un comentario o darle favorito en la pagina. ¡Es muy motivador para mí! Así que a disfrutar.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1- Tanka<strong>**. Principios de Otoño| Norte de Japón |20:00:00 Horas**.

¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre, recuerda… siempre tienes que tener tres cosas claras en tu cabeza. La primera es tener a ti mismo en todas tus facultades como ser, la segunda son tus metas e ideales en la vida, pero no olvides que lo más importante de todo es el amor; el amor a tus amigos, a tu familia y a la persona que amas, si amas a alguna claro y si no, pues piensa en ella aunque no le conozcas, porque algún día llegará ¿no?, así que recuerda, el amor mueve el mundo a tu favor y llena tu vida, ese sentimiento te lo da todo.

La suave brisa de otoño cayó sobre mi rostro; cuyos orbes negros miraban al cielo tal como se mira con un telescopio hacia las estrellas, estudiándolas, admirando su belleza y cada brillo de las mismas vislumbrar todo lo que hay en la tierra, hasta mi propia alma. Sí, de ese mismo modo se siente cuando amas a alguien con todas tus fuerzas y cuando le deseas con todo el corazón, así se siente el amor en mí.

— ¿De nuevo mirando el vacío del espacio? ¿Ya terminaste tus deberes de la universidad Sasuke?, recuerda que hay cosas más importantes que dejar volar tu mente con las estrellas eh…

— ¿Pero qué dices hermano?... de vacío nada, el espacio tiene galaxias, planetas y estrellas, cuantas cosas que ni te imaginas, ¡está lleno!… así que el único que vacío que tengo ahora mismo está dentro de mí, no allá arriba. Y sí, hice mis deberes, ahora sólo quería estar solo.

Itachi se posó a su lado y le miró extrañado, pero luego su mirada vaciló hacia el cielo y observó la luna, intentando entender a su hermano menor y sus pensamientos un tanto extraños. Desde la muerte de sus padres hace quince años, Sasuke había dejado de ser el mismo para convertirse en alguien frío y poco importa con su entorno, sin embargo…

Sin embargo un día como hoy volvió a dar un giro tremendo y su amor por la ciencia se volvió prioridad, pero también había algo más cuando entró a la universidad, su actitud negativa disminuyó y volvió a dar un cambio radical. Y lo hizo a causa de algo o, mejor dicho alguien, ¿pero de quién? ¿Y por qué quiere acercarse a esa persona?...

— Si tú lo dices... no tengo mucho que decir. Mañana tengo que trabajar, que descanses— Itachi salió de su cuarto y lo cerró, intentando no preocuparse por su hermano.

Luego que mi hermano se fue cerré el balcón y las blancas cortinas que cubrían los gruesos cristales de la puerta. Antes de hacerlo me quedé mirando la luna, estaba azul, pero un azul muy intenso y brillante, ¿no sé si eran mis ojos o podía ver en ella el profundo color de sus ojos?...

Sin más me tiré en la cama y cogí el móvil observando la foto de su perfil, estaba "En línea", él era especial para mí, íbamos a la misma clase y además era el chico más importante de la universidad, era rico igual que yo pero eso ni me importaba. Además es buen organizador de actos benéficos y le gustaba mucho la ciencia espacial, se podía decir que tenía una imagen muy respetable dentro de lo que respecta a su vida. Lo único malo es que tenía cuatro años con su actual novia, Hinata.

Aunque muchos en la universidad hablan de su deteriorada relación con el pasar de los años, intentaban no hacerlo ver en público. Todo era muy extraño incluso para mí, desde la preparatoria no hablamos casi nada. En fin, así que si creías que yo estaba pensando en una chica, te equivocas, de un tiempo para acá, tuve malas experiencias con tías, por más que intentaba amarlas no podía y una de esas se llamaba Karin, luego vino Ino y Sakura, de ese modo me las cogí a todas ellas, intenté quererlas de verdad pero nada, sentía que no me llenaban... no me llenaban el corazón.

— ¿Me pregunto si a ti Hinata te ha llenado tanto el corazón todo este tiempo?, porque puedo notar en ti una persona demasiado seria, amargada y que apenas tiene vida. Tu expresión cuando estás en clases o cualquier otro lado, me dice mucho cuando estás en público, ¿qué ha pasado contigo Naruto?

Quería hablarle por el chat, pero seguro estaría con ella o no querría hablar, así que luego de tener mucho tiempo de no saludarlo, para sorpresa mía me llegó un mensaje de él. Luego de tres meses sin hablarme… vaya pero que sorpresa eh, es que su ocupada vida ni siquiera lo deja, yo intento entenderlo.

**[Chat SMS]**

**Naruto**: Buenas noches Sasuke…

**Sasuke**: Buenas noches, ¿tiempo sin hablar no?, ¿por qué me hablas hasta ahora?, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

**Naruto**: lo siento ha pasado mucho tiempo si, además mis padres ahora espían lo que hago en internet y estoy en una situación difícil, aunque también he estado ocupado… eres un amigo bastante comprensivo por soportarme en serio, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Y allí estaba la primera dolorosa piedra en toda la cara, ¿amigo?, yo quería ser más que eso, pero bueno a lo mejor jamás sepas lo que siento dentro, no quiero destruir el estatus que tienes ahora mismo, ¿aunque realmente te importa?, a mí no, pero eso ya lo veríamos después.

**[Chat SMS]**

**Sasuke**: Entiendo, para eso están los amigos, siempre para ser tus amigos...aunque algunos no se quedaran toda la vida, Naruto.

El rubio al otro lado del teléfono miró a Hinata dormir a su lado. Hasta él mismo ya se sentía extraño a su lado, hace meses que no pasaba nada entre ellos y como Sasuke era su único amigo cercano, creyó que necesitaba desahogarse con él. Así que se levantó de allí y la dejó dormir sola.

**[Chat SMS]**

**Naruto**: Eso último, ¿lo dices por algo?, bueno en cualquier caso yo estaré allí siempre, después de todos nos conocemos desde preparatoria, ahora mismo mi vida no es la mejor, dame unos minutos.

**Sasuke**: Ya veo, pues ya hablaremos de eso, Vale te doy unos minutos…

Yo no entendía una mierda de lo que pasaba en la vida de Naruto, en fin. Me iba poner la pijama, pero volví a abrir el enorme balcón y salí esperando encontrar no se qué cosa, sólo veía las luces apagadas de la casa y los faroles de la calle encendidas alumbrando el pavimento y el viento soplando fuerte esa noche. Pensé también en la enorme riqueza del clan Uchiha, pero con todo y eso me sentí vacío desde que mis padres fallecieron, sin embargo desde que le conocí pensé que mi soledad se había acabado y todo se había llenado, cosa que posiblemente no haya sido así, no lo sé.

Naruto entró al baño, se cambió y se fue a la sala a seguir hablando con Sasuke por SMS. Finalmente se puso sus zapatos para salir al coche, cogiendo el móvil de nuevo le habló a Sasuke.

**[Chat SMS]**

**Naruto**: Sasuke, ¿te dejan salir a esta hora de la noche?, espero que tu hermano no se moleste si te busco un rato y salimos, te dejaré en tu casa antes de la media noche.

**Sasuke**: será mejor preguntarle, aunque sí podría ya soy mayor de edad pero de todas formas es mejor que lo sepa antes que se enfade o algo…

En todo caso no podía creer lo que habían leído mis ojos en el móvil, así que antes de irme a vestir bajé a la habitación de mi hermano pero no estaba, volví y lo busqué hasta que di con él en la sala, estaba arreglando un montón de papeles; los cuales estaban desordenados por toda la mesa.

Un leve suspiro salió de mi boca y me acerqué a él para hablarle. — Oye creo que saldré de noche hoy, es sábado ya sabes y pues quiero tomar aire, no puedo dormir.

El instinto de asesino de Itachi era relevante cuando surgían ese tipo de circunstancias o temas, mas no se presentó tal cosa hasta entonces, vaya…yo que esperaba que se molestara o algo. Lo más perturbador fue ver a Itachi volteando su cuerpo hacia a mí con una sonrisa escalofriante.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso o algo?, no entiendo, si ya eres mayor de edad…— mi hermano tomó un poco de té sin dejar de ver a mis ojos y luego terminó de hablar. — Anda con cuidado, ¿al menos me dirás con quién sales?...

En verdad no sé si sería buena idea hablarle de él, pero al ver su cara sonriente no me quedó más remedio. — Sí te digo, es mi mejor amigo de la preparatoria y pues, hace meses no hablamos, parece que está en problemas… ha tenido una mala noche con su chica y otras cosas en su vida.

El mayor satisfecho se levantó y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas para llevárselas a su cuarto. —Pues ve a cambiarte tonto, no te quedes allí mirándome como idiota.

— ¡No soy idiota! sólo quería que supieses que saldré si pasa cualquier cosa y no regresara, lo digo por las horas.

— Entiendo, entonces ve con cuidado hermano.

En ese momento salí disparado a mi cuarto y me cambié. Me puse una camisa blanca, un pantalón blanco largo, holgado y muy fresco. A pesar de mi atuendo todo lucía muy varonil y propio de mí, no me arreglé mucho, sólo me puse algo bastante fresco.

_**[Chat SMS]**_

**Naruto**: ¿Ya hablaste con tu hermano?, estoy abajo en la puerta…

**Sasuke**: Si ya le dije, en un momento salgo…

Bueno aunque parecía estar algo nervioso bajé y para otra sorpresa mía, mi hermano estaba en la puerta principal mirando a través de un cristal tras la cortina, yo le miré por unos segundos extrañado, ¿estaba espiándome? o, ¿acaso quería conocer a mi mejor amigo?, al menos no le he mentido. Eso hasta que reaccioné y abrí la puerta para irme, no sin antes decirle el nombre de mi "amigo". Que digo amigo, amado será.

— Mi amigo se llama Uzumaki Naruto, lo conozco desde preoperatoria y es un buen chico.

—Ya veo, he escuchado de su familia, son personas estrictas, ya me lo presentará en algún momento, ¿no?

—Sí bueno, ya veré cuando lo invito y en cuanto a lo de su familia pues... algo así o quizás son peor, pero bueno ya mañana te contaré.

El rubio estaba fuera del coche esperándolo, cuando vio a Sasuke tan poco formal, se dio cuenta que al menos había pensado de la misma forma y se vistió algo parecido a él, Pero Naruto estaba con su rostro lleno de preocupación por ciertos problemas inminentes, así que apenas podía ponerse a ver la manera de vestir de su amigo.

Llegué y cuando lo hice se metió al auto sin siquiera saludar y me dijo subiese, vaya, pero era de esperarse, el no impresionarlo tan fácilmente, así que subí sin quejarme aunque en el fondo algo molesto por aquel hecho y también por no buscarme en tres meses… una vez dentro, mi silencio continuó y no lo miré, sólo me limité a mirar a través del vidrio a mi hermano quien aún observaba desde la habitación.

La verdad es que ya era demasiado perturbador pensar que mi hermano sospechara que me gustaba aquel chico o que fuese a pasar algo, parecía como un búho atento a coger a su presa desprevenida. Quité la mirada y Naruto arrancó el auto. Fue entonces en ese momento cuando él me habló.

—Siento no haber podido hablarte todos estos meses, la verdad es que me he acordado de ti estos días y decidí hacer esta visita de improvisto para hablar contigo un rato.

Allí estaba la primera disculpa, yo me mostré bastante serio, quizás algo frío, ¿mi corazón y mis sentimientos comenzaban a enfriarse?, en verdad era muy triste pensar eso pero no era así tampoco. Es lo que hay cuando estás enojado. A veces siento que no quiero amar a nadie más, nunca más. Sin embargo siempre llega alguien para meterse de alguna manera por tus ojos y esto es lo que ha pasado con Naruto y no he podido sacármelo.

El rubio vio que no respondió, siguió, conduciendo por lo que dedujo que quizás estaba algo molesto o no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, así que siguió hablando.

—Es cierto lo que dicen en la universidad… las cosas con Hinata están cada vez peor, hoy me di una escapada y me he ido de hecho estaba con ella, pero hace meses no pasa nada entre nosotros y me siento ahogado, la verdad es que quisiera escapar de todo.

Y ese fue el momento en que mi fría mirada volteó hacia él con algo de "esperanza", captando toda mi atención. ¿Esto es lo que hace un amigo?, escuchar esos sentimientos reprimidos que no tenía ganas de oír claro, que hacen que se te revuelva todo lo que llevas dentro y lo que es aún peor, cuando soy yo el amigo que siente algo por él. ¡Vaya sentimiento tan horrible! ¿No?

—Pensé que ya habías arreglado tu vida Naruto. Pero no sé qué decirte realmente al respecto, es algo complicado para mí, porque quizás no soy la persona adecuada para aconsejarte ahora mismo…

Cuando llegaron a un campo amplio, más bien un parque recreativo, Naruto detuvo el auto y sintió aquellas palabras demasiado frías, ¿acaso Sasuke había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo?, parecía todo muy monótono y apagado, hasta su forma de hablar lo era vamos...

—Vale, oye lo siento de verdad ¿sí?, te fallé como amigo y todo eso, si eso no lo volveré a hacer pero es que te siento seco y yo sólo… ¿sabes? necesito respirar…

El rubio salió del auto y se llevó las manos al cabello con fuerza, caminó un poco alejado, dejando a Sasuke fuera del auto sentado de brazos cruzados mirándolo. Sí algo estaba claro era que su vida se había vuelto un desastre, mientras intentaba ocultar su vida de los medios, pero lo peor es que puso a su mejor amigo muy a segundo plano y su amor estaba al borde de un precipicio, aquello hizo que unas lágrimas surgieran, las mismas salían sin detenerse por sus mejillas mientras lo único que hacía era desahogarse solo, sin ayuda de ningún… amigo.

Sasuke no era el mismo chico que antes o al menos eso pensó.

Al notar aquello me preocupé por Naruto y conseguí el valor de dejar de lado toda mi rabia, para acercarme por detrás, despacio, pero a medida que me fui acercando, observé sus mejillas llorosas.

En ese instante algo se apoderó de mí, no sabía que era, pero lastima no era… sin embargo aquello hizo que me ablandara un poco y mis tibios sentimientos salieran a flote, entonces fue cuando decidí tirar mi vida por la borda y enfrentar las consecuencias de lo que iba pasar a futuro.

—Naruto, hay algo que tengo que decirte ahora y si no lo hago no podré sentirme bien. Pues esto decidirá si quieres seguir siendo mi amigo o no…

El rubio reaccionó de inmediato volteándose violentamente hacia él y se abalanzó abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y recostando su rostro en su pecho, para luego mirarlo con sus hermosos ojos azul cielo. — Si es algo malo no quiero oírlo… sólo te pido que por favor no dejes de ser mi amigo, eres el único que me queda de verdad y créeme he luchado mucho por mantener nuestra amistad…

Le miré tan indefenso, mis manos seguían en mis bolsillos mientras él me abrazaba, no quería cortar el momento pero me alejé un poco. —Eso depende de cómo lo tomes tú, lo primero es que decidí este año irme a estudiar al extranjero, quiero viajar a Estados Unidos y convertirme en alguien importante, de paso te digo que estudiaré Astrofísica.

Naruto se secó las lágrimas pero sus ojos seguían llorosos mirándome, y luego movió la mirada a un lado. — Ya veo, así que te irás por mucho tiempo… o quizás no vuelvas, ¿no?

Mostré cierta sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que comenzaba a entender mi ausencia, pero en el fondo me dolían muchas cosas, necesitaba sanarme a mí mismo y que mejor que irme lejos. Pero eso no quitaba que no lo amara como lo hago hasta ahora.

—Vayamos al grano Naruto, he tenido muchas novias y ninguna me ha llenado lo suficiente, ninguna me ha llenado el alma tanto como tú lo has logrado hasta ahora. Con esto te confieso que… desde que estábamos en preparatoria tú me gustabas y que con el tiempo aquello se convirtió en un sentimiento muy fuerte, de ese modo descubrí mis gusto por chicos, al menos tú has sido el primero…

Hubo un silencio inesperado entre ambos, aquello era totalmente nuevo para Naruto y eran aguas peligrosas para su reputación. Pero su vida necesitaba un giro tremendo, no era justo seguir con una persona que no amabas igual que antes y tampoco sería justo corresponder a los sentimientos de Sasuke, sin saber si aquello era correcto o no y no sentir lo mismo por él. Ojalá pudiese en verdad.

Vaya silencio de mierda, así pasaron varios minutos mientras miraba a Naruto, el chico no reaccionaba todavía ante mis palabras pero me seguía mirándome, hasta que habló…

—Sasuke… yo—el rubio estaba algo tembloroso, eran tantas cosas a la vez, no quería que Sasuke se fuera así que logró asimilar la realidad de todo. — No tengo reproches en que sientas algo hacia mí, soy un chico sí y siempre me han gustado las tías… pero bueno estoy en un estado que no entiendo nada de esto ahora y no sé qué hacer con mi vida. Espero que eso no interfiera tanto.

Finalmente saqué las manos de los bolsillos y tomé las suyas, apaciguando el frío de otoño. Naruto tembló al sentir mis manos tomando las suyas y me miró, sin embargo no las quitó, no de inmediato, lo hizo lentamente y me miró. — ¿Aún quieres seguir siendo mi amigo sabiendo esto Naruto?

Diablos… el pobre de Naruto estaba en shock todavía, su amigo se marchaba y con semejante confesión, no podía mantener la situación en ese momento de forma normal. Lo cierto era que Hinata pasó de página en su corazón hace mucho tiempo… pero tener una relación con un chico sería algo muy fuerte aunque fuese la excusa perfecta para huir de sus problemas.

— Pues… claro, en cuanto a lo otro no lo sé, mejor dime… ¿cuándo te vas? Es que sabes... no quiero detenerte, son tus sueños.

Me acerqué más a él y le tomé por la barbilla, de la nada dejó de temblar y sus ojos ya no estaban llorosos, por lo menos había logrado secar esas lágrimas sembrando una duda sobre mí. — Yo tampoco quiero limitar tus sueños, sólo quería que lo supieras y en cuanto a lo de irme... me iré a cuando terminé este año a principios de invierno, o sea en Diciembre…

De repente la sorpresa más grande estuvo cuando Naruto cogió mis manos con cierto temor y las puso alrededor de su cintura, ¡Eh? ¿Y eso? ¿Qué está pasando?, no quiero creer que ya estaba cambiando de opinión y adaptándose a esto… no me haré ilusiones tontas.

—Entiendo…— dijo el rubio mientras se pegó a Sasuke. — ¿sabes? Quiero entender tus sentimientos…

Su cuerpo pedía algo más, sus palabras suplicaban una oportunidad o un intento de dejarse amar, en parte entendía ese sentimiento y por otra parte no lo entendía a él. Pero lo que si estaba claro es que no iba seguirle el juego hasta que lo de él y lo de Hinata terminase. Así que lo volví a apartar un poco.

—Naruto no es prudente… tu nov…

Naruto lo detuvo con un beso. El rubio sintió que se precipitó demasiado y sintió mucha vergüenza, pero le siguió besando con los ojos cerrados y no dejó que Sasuke siguiese hablando. Y así el chico de ojos azules se aferró al azabache con un beso francés muy bien dado e impulsado por su cuerpo. Naruto quería cambiar su vida, quería dejar todo y ese, fue el primer paso.

Me quedé totalmente atónito. No entendía nada, al principio pensé que Naruto lo tomaría mal y me rechazaría yéndose lejos, mas no fue así. Y ahora de repente quiere algo más, ¡Pero me está besando coño! Me separé de inmediato, aunque el contacto fue demasiado magnético, sin dudas quería seguir pero no estaba bien…

— ¡Basta! Mira sé que quieres esforzarte y demás en quererme o yo que sé… pero tienes novia y aún están juntos… ¿mejor vamos a casa sí?

— Lo siento… ¿no te gustó?, pensé que eso es lo que querías…

— ¡NO! Y no me mal interpretes Naruto… ¿sabes que quiero? Que tu cuando hagas eso lo sientas, no te sientas obligado o porque quieres explorar algo nuevo, esto es serio… lo que siento es real Naruto, no es un juego…

El rubio suspiró triste y bajó la cabeza. — Lo siento, creo que perdí el tiempo en ir a buscarte para hablarte de mis problemas, yo no estoy bien y no sé si esto está bien y apenas lo asimilo… así que no sé qué hacer con mi vida la verdad, pero te prometo que no dejaremos de hablar… ¿nos vamos a casa?

Me sentí aliviado por una parte y por otro mal por no darle el pase debido al chico que quería… y eso es porque tenía que darme a respetar y que mejor que poner un "límite", lo siento era esto o dejar que jueguen conmigo. No quiero iniciar algo y que luego se dé cuenta de que todo fue un capricho, primero me cercioraría de que aquello no terminase en un jueguito más.

—Claro será mejor que regresemos y me cuentas que sucede con tu novia, ¿vale?

El rubio asintió y ambos se subieron al auto. Naruto comenzó a contarle que todo se comenzó a ennegrecer desde el día en que fue comprometido por sus padres, él no se sentía listo para una relación y ahora está obligado a casarse dentro de ¡seis meses! Y que si no lo hace perderá toda la fortuna Uzumaki, ya que su padre quiere que le dé nietos y sinceramente, él no se sentía preparado para ser padre, cosa que le obligaba a huir de sus obligaciones y de Hinata, ella no es su tipo aunque ella siempre lo amó, él no podía corresponder a esos sentimientos por fuerza mayores. Así que si lo dejaban sin nada, no podría vivir sin dinero afuera, además acabaría con la reputación destruida.

Es que vamos… es el típico problema de muchos, pero lo peor es que no es sólo eso… si no se casaba su padre siendo la mano derecha del rey nipón, le mandaría un castigo severo y lo perseguiría el resto de sus días hasta que haga lo que él obedezca y las cosas de ese modo no funcionan para Naruto.

Naruto terminó de explicarme aquello que tanto lo acongojaba y le tenía el alma en vilo… y yo actuando como idiota, pensando que los problemas eran sólo míos y él está metido en uno peor, no sabía a lo que me enfrentaba, pero luego de aquello hubo mucho silencio hasta que me dejó en casa. Antes de salir del auto lo miré.

— ¿Tienes pasaporte y visa Naruto?... — Pregunté con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Sí que tengo? ¿Por qué? —en ese instante al chico le brillaron los ojos. — ¡Me pedirás que me escape contigo porque si es así me iré contigo Sasuke!

Negué la cabeza y no era por desanimarlo, tenía que pensar en un plan estos cuatro meses que nos quedaban juntos. —No, tengo que arreglar muchas cosas antes y tienes que pasar una prueba antes que nada, verás tenemos un tiempo muy limitado para hacer las cosas y habrá que hacerlo bien.

El rubio se quedó asombrado. — ¿Una prueba de amor o algo así? —sonrió de manera zorruna y graciosa, al menos Sasuke lograba sacarle una sonrisa de entre tanta angustia.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado con su sonrisa chula y única de él. —No, es una prueba. Pero míralo por el lado bueno, si pasas esa primera prueba te llevaré conmigo, porque son tres en total.

Naruto entusiasmado le miró atento. — ¡Entonces dime cual es mi primera prueba? — exaltado cogió la mano de Sasuke y el azabache le apretó la mano con fuerza.

—Resuelve este acertijo literario y diré tu primera prueba— Dicho esto el chico de cabellos negros le dijo aquel Tanka japonés de una obra literaria, a ver si daba con la respuesta correcta:

_—Narukami no sukoshi toyomite, Sashi kumori, ame mo furanu ka? Kimi wo todomemu._

_Un débil trueno, (cielos nublados), posiblemente llueva… si es el caso, ¿te quedarás aquí conmigo?_

Naruto abrió los ojos sobresaltado de emoción ¡Un tanka muy hermoso!, aquello lo había leído antes… pero ¿dónde? Pensó por varios minutos para recordar la respuesta la frase completa hasta que por fin lo encontró, pero no estaba claro sin embargo respondió:

_—Narukami no sukoshi toyomite, forazu to mo warewa tomaramu imoshi tomodeba_

_Un débil trueno, aún si la lluvia no viene… estaré aquí, junto contigo._

Sasuke satisfecho y contento abrió el auto para bajarse. — Tu primera prueba es, dormir esta noche tranquilamente y las que quedan, lo harás hasta el día en que me vaya, incluso si me he ido. Pero antes de dormir deberás centrar tus pensamientos en…

—_Los peces nadan en el cielo, agitando el sol en el océano, dime, ¿Qué peces te gustan de ese cielo?_

¿Otro tanka? Vaya, este sí que era difícil de responder. Aquel no lo había oído jamás, intentaría buscar la respuesta. Pero había una cosa, en ese momento Naruto sintió tristeza, ¿irse sin más?, no le entendía bien.

— ¿Lo has sacado de otra obra literaria? Ese muy bueno, lo haré, haré eso que me dices y cuando tenga una respuesta y pase esta prueba si no estás, ¿cómo te lo haré saber? o quizás lo resuelva para mañana...

Sasuke se bajó del auto, dejando a Naruto con cierta duda, pero decidió decirle unas últimas palabras. — Antes de irme te daré un correo, y ese tanka es mío, lo he inventado yo, así que piensa muy bien tu respuesta. Ya hablaremos, hasta el Lunes Naruto.

El rubio sintió intriga pero emoción dentro del corazón y pensó, si Sasuke ha compuesto ese tanka… debería él hacer lo mismo derivado de ese tanka, así que mientras iba a casa pensaba en el mismo y como darle la respuesta correcta a Sasuke de forma breve.

Cuando llegó a casa, vio las luces prendidas, abrió la puerta y estaba su padre junto a su madre esperándolo en la sala, claro y Hinata. Vaya que manera de dañar la movida noche, seguro que ella fue con el chisme de que salió a escondidas.

El chico como si nada cerró la puerta y miró a esas personas sentadas en el comedor, su cara era seria, dura y determinante. Ahora que contaba con el apoyo de Sasuke, nada lo detendría, ni siquiera ellos, aunque el sufrimiento iba comenzar aquel día… ¿cuánto más soportaría?

— ¿Les ocurre algo? Si van a preguntar dónde estuve, sólo fui a tomar aire, es bueno para el cerebro y más si es de noche. Me siento muy aburrido y ahogado aquí dentro.

_Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2- Hasta el último aliento **

**Principios de Otoño| Casa Uchiha 08:00:00 Horas.**

— ¿Buenos días no?... — Añadió Itachi a su hermano, quien se sentó en la mesa en un silencio casi absoluto esperando su desayuno y listo para ir a la universidad. El día estaba algo nublado y frío, por lo que era un día bastante extraño.

—Buenos días Itachi…— Murmuré sin mucho ánimo de nada, la verdad es que estaba pensando como estaría Naruto y si le pondría entusiasmo a esas pruebas. ¿Realmente lograría que se fijase en él?, quien sabe.

Un pedazo de pescado, pan de jengibre y un huevo le sirvió a su hermano menor, el querido hermano mayor; quien se sentó a su lado y le miró curioso. — ¿Paso algo anoche con tu amigo o qué?, te noto algo raro eh...

Antes de abrir la boca para decir cualquier tontería, pregunté algo serio a mi hermano. — ¿Es normal que un chico le guste otro chico y que este quiera tener una relación contigo?

Cuando Itachi iba probar bocado se detuvo y volvió a mirar a su hermano con un gesto tranquilo. — ¿Tu amigo gusta de ti o tu de él?, sé sincero conmigo, no te mataré lo prometo.

Pero… qué coño con eso último que dijo, no le presté tanta atención. Al parecer yo había sido demasiado obvio, así que sí sospechaba—vale tú ganas joder…— probé un pedazo de pan. —Naruto es un amigo que me gusta desde la secundaria, pero tiene novia ahora y eso, ya sabes. La cuestión es que traté de sacármelo de la mente durante todo este tiempo teniendo muchas novias, intentando tener una relación normal, pero me fue imposible. Así que, de ese modo me di cuenta que me gustan los chicos y no las chicas...

Era complicado todo lo que tenía que ver con respecto a mis sentimientos, así luego de explicarle un poco de lo mío, le expliqué la situación de la familia de él y de su boda con Hinata, yo sinceramente no sabía qué hacer, o bueno… quien sabe mi única salida era huir con él o que él hiciera algo, pero algo por mí. El quería irse conmigo, pero una cosa es huir de sus problemas y otra estar a mi lado.

Para ser sincero a veces sentía que todo esto estaba perdido y otras, sencillamente sentía que debía luchar para que el amor de Naruto se transforme en algo más y que él cambie de opinión con respecto a sus gustos, pero todo tiene que ser natural y sobre todo, que él mismo lo quiera así.

Itachi suspiró al oír todo ese enredo en el que estaba metido su hermano menor. Por lo que el hermano mayor sentía pena que su hermano estuviese así y se vio en la necesidad de aconsejarle, para que no estuviese sufriendo por una situación que parece no tener remedio.

—Ya veo, bueno después de todo tú te irás a estudiar lejos, así que mi único y mejor consejo es que en verdad necesitas sanar muchas cosas en ti y lo sabes bien… —y más claro no podía ser. —Quizás deberías dejar que todo aquello pase, que Naruto se case aunque no quiera y que luego el destino los una, si así lo quiere una de alguna forma, es mejor dejar que la vida arregle las cosas de tu amigo, normalmente cuando pasan esto hay que dejar que las cosas sucedan, y por eso siempre he creído que existen dos salidas; una que es la que te comenté y la otra es que Naruto lo deje todo por ti. ¿Está Naruto dispuesto a dejar todo lo que es por ti?

En realidad esa era la pregunta correcta que me hacia todas la noches y que no tenía respuesta alguna. Pero que ya lo sabré en su momento. — Entiendo, quizás tengas razón, no lo sé… aunque me dolería mucho que se case con esa chica.

Itachi le dio una palmadita a su hermano. —A veces es necesario un poco más de sufrimiento para que las cosas se den, es parte del aprendizaje, así que ten claro algo…—sirviendo un poco de té a su hermano. — El amor duele, Sasuke…

Me quedé reflexivo ante esa última frase. — ¿Lo dices porque has tenido una mala experiencia?

Itachi sintió que era el momento de decirle la verdad. —Sí, la tuve y aún la tengo clavada en el alma.

Mis ojos vacilaron hacia los suyos tomándome un poco de té. — ¿Puedo saberlo?, si quieres claro…

El mayor asintió ante su pregunta. —Por supuesto, verás yo soy empresario, ingeniero y diseñador de autos japoneses desde hace mucho, en mi trabajo tenía que viajar mucho al principio y tuve que hacer muchas cosas antes de llegar a la cima. En ese viaje conocí a una persona especial...

¿Persona especial?, este me estaba intentando decir algo o evadiendo "cierta parte del dialogo", será que… no creo que también tenga gusto por los tíos, así que lo interrumpí por un momento. — ¿Podrías ser más claro con eso de "persona especial"?, ¿era un tío o una tía?...

Itachi rio y le metió un golpecito en la cabeza al hermano, — Anda ya pesado que eres…

Luego sacó su billetera y me enseñó una foto de él con una mujer, ¡Oh dios mío una mujer! Su nombre era Mei Terumi, junto a ellos había dos niños, para ser más específicos un niño y una niña… ¡Pero qué coño estoy viendo!, tomé la foto y observé a los niños, tenían mucho parecido a mi hermano. — ¡Anda ya que coño tengo sobrinos y no lo sabía! ¡Eres un cabrón!

Sin embargo… el rostro de Itachi se tornó oscuro y cogió la foto guardándola. —Tenías, por eso siempre los llevo en mi corazón, a los tres. Los tres murieron en un accidente y aquello fueron esos tres años de mi vida que viste que desaparecí de aquí, porque quería superarlo.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y todo mi lo que respecta a mi ser, creo que aquel frío me llegó hasta alma y tocó lo hondo de mi corazón. En ese instante me di cuenta que a lo mejor soy demasiado idiota para Naruto y que no lo merezco del todo, ¿Por qué iba seguir siendo distante y frio cuando otros sufren cosas peores que yo?, hasta mi propio hermano…

Deje lo que hacía para darle un abrazo muy fuerte a mi hermano. — Siento lo de tu mujer… no te lo volveré a decir, pero quiero que lo sepas y es que te quiero un montón, en verdad siento si a veces soy idiota. Porque sé que lo soy…

**Principios de Otoño| Norte de Japón | Universidad 09:00:00 Horas.**

¿Qué respuesta le daría Naruto a Sasuke?, ¿acaso cantaría como las aves una melodía perfecta cada mañana que le vea? claro que no lo haría, Naruto esa mañana estaba radiante y era gracias a aquella noche que pensó en él, ¡Anda! Estaba pensando en Sasuke… en sus besos, aquello poco a poco estaba dejando de ser descabellado para el rubio y sin duda pensar en Sasuke ahora lo mantenía tranquilo.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con la luz de la mañana, con aquel sol brillando sobre el vidrio de la ventana y con su cama totalmente despejada. El rubio no perdió el tiempo y se arregló para ir a la universidad. Es día había llegado justo a tiempo y cuando lo hizo… buscó entre sus compañeros a Sasuke, pero no estaba. ¿No ha llegado aún?, es extraño él siempre esta temprano en el salón…

"Piensa Naruto piensa, que le contestarás a Sasuke". Se decía el chico en silencio mientras se repetía el tanka de Sasuke una y otra vez… _Los peces nadan en el cielo, agitando el sol en el océano, dime, ¿Qué peces te gustan de ese cielo?_

—El cielo es celeste, el océano también… si en el cielo hubiese peces, los habría de muchos colores como los hay en el inmenso mar, además cuando llueve y está el sol agitando el mar con su sofocante calor, del cielo nace un arcoíris de colores, los peces en el cielo son de muchos colores, si tuviese que elegir entre los colores del arcoíris…

Naruto no sólo estaba escribiendo aquello en su libreta, estaba pronunciándolo en voz baja en la clase mientras llegaban los estudiantes. Pero estaba tan concentrado que cuando Sasuke entró y se sentó a una buena distancia de él, para observarlo de lejos, no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—Los colores del arcoíris son rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, índigo y violeta—hombre no había nada mejor que romperse la cabeza para crear un puto tanka japonés. Eso mientras su corazón se emocionaba al hacerlo y aquello Sasuke lo estaba observando detenidamente desde su asiento, así que el chico siguió escribiendo. — ¿Su color favorito es el azul?... dios eso es… un momento ¿debo elegir entre él y Hinata? Si Hinata es violeta entonces…

**_Peces azules nadan en el cielo agitando el sol en el océano, te digo, me gustan tanto como el cielo_**.

Naruto volteó la mirada hacia el lugar de Sasuke y le vio sentado observándole, como un cazador asechando a su presa mientras está desprevenida. El chico de ojos azules no pudo evitar verle y sonreír saludando. De paso cogió un pedazo de papel y se lo tiró, cosa que el azabache apañó y cuando lo abrió decía:

**_Ya tengo tu respuesta, ¿la quieres ahora o esta tarde al salir?..._**

El chico se guardó el papel y se acercó e hizo que se levantará tomándolo del brazo, había mucha gente mirando la escena, sabían que esos dos eran buenos amigos, pero que hace tiempo no hablaban, todos hicieron silencio, ¿acaso ocurriría algo?, eso hizo que Naruto se pusiera demasiado nervioso.

Le susurré poco cerca y más, sin ponerlo en una situación embarazosa. — ¿Y bien?, te escucho Naruto.

Naruto tímidamente bajó la voz y se acercó al oído de Sasuke, no tanto si no discretamente. — ¿tenemos que hacerlo delante de todos ellos?...

Allí entraba yo, sonriendo enormemente. Esa era la parte de la prueba de Naruto que quería oír y que quería que enfrentase su miedo a estar en público conmigo o, a hacer lo que le apetezca sin que le discriminen. La gente esperaba algo nuevo y había que dar el primer paso, aunque podría resultar chocante al principio.

Me acerqué un poco más y le susurré al oído y la gente comenzó tiritar cosas, estábamos ambos demasiado cerca, claro yo me acerqué peligrosamente a él sin rozarle. — ¿Te da pena decirlo delante de todos?...

Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, aquello le caló los huesos hasta la espina dorsal, Hinata podría llegar en cualquier momento, el chico se apartó y cogió a Sasuke y se lo llevó frente a toda la clase, quienes los miraban un tanto "desconcertados".

— ¡Escuchad todos! Como sabrán, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo desde la preparatoria y pues ayer ambos estuvimos hablando una noche en el parque y surgió un dilema sobre los tanka y él inventó su propio tanka, ¿les gustaría oírlo?

La gente se emocionó y aplaudió la verdad parece que les gustaría oírlo, así que todos le miraron atentos, pero el atractivo de Sasuke no podía dejar desapercibidas a algunas.

Vaya, no pensé que Naruto en el fondo ahora le gustaba hacer escándalo de otro modo más decente, con que esas se traía eh… en ese momento no me quedó más remedio que hablar. — Por supuesto… el tanka es… _Los peces nadan en el cielo, agitando el sol en el océano, dime, ¿Qué peces te gustan de ese cielo?_

La gente se quedó perpleja, no sabían que ese chico tenía romanticismo en sus venas pero puso a medio salón loco y a mojar bragas, cosa que no era raro viniendo de alguien con mucha fama entre las chicas. Una de sus admiradoras levantó la mano para hacerle una peculiar pregunta. — ¿Cómo te surgió ese tanka?, ¿dónde fueron anoche?...

A lo que respondí.—Surgió de una conversación entre Naruto y yo sobre literatura, también de mis sentimientos hacia una persona importante en mi vida, que llego y la cambió, no sé si por cuestión del destino qué…

Naruto en ese momento, le interrumpió por miedo a que siguiera diciendo algo. — ¡Y de ese modo me reto a que contestará ese tanka! Y por eso ya tengo una respuesta al mismo. ¿Qué os parece?...

_**¡Ohhh!**_... la gente exclamó aplaudiendo esperando la respuesta del rubio y gritando cosas sucias ambos, parece que no se tomaban las cosas tan a mal, había risas en el salón de la emoción y una alzó la mano, después otra más y comenzaron a salir tankas en respuesta ¡para Sasuke! Y la primera fue Haruno Sakura, ¿Qué emocionante no?...

**_¡Me gusta el pececito de tus pantalones, aunque con el agites océanos y nade por muchos cielos!_**

La gente rio con ese tanka que le gritó la Haruno, aquello hizo que Sasuke se ruborizará de la vergüenza y mirara a Naruto. Estaba claro que a Sakura le gustaba la que tenía Sasuke en sus pantalones, dando a entender que nadó por muchos chochos ya saben...

A Naruto también le hizo gracia, pero en el fondo sintió un algo de cabreo, como ganas de matar a esa perra hija de puta por haber dado a entender tal cosa. ¡Pero qué coño! ¿Estaba sintiendo envidia o celos? El chico sacudió la cabeza y cuando iba seguir hablando Ino gritó a todo pulmón:

**_¡Me gusta tu lengua que nadó como pez por mi cielo, sacudiéndome el bronceado del océano!_**

¡Pero…! ¡Qué coño! La gente rio a carcajadas, algunos no aguantaban los tankas graciosos que sacaban estas locas, al parecer esa era la hora de la risa y los sarcasmos sobre "vaginas", no jodas... ¡Sasuke pero qué coño has hecho con tu vida amorosa!, Sasuke le había sacudido el chocho a Ino y media clase y eso se sabía. Mientras Sakura hizo una mueca de asco e envidia claro está. La puta que parió a la grandísima perra de Ino, ¿no se pudo haberse quedado callada?...

Naruto miró a Sasuke un poco serio y cuando iba calmar a la multitud salió la Karin con su último verso, un verso de terror…

**_¡Agitado está el sol con tus corridas en mi cielo, digo, tu pez me nadó bien profundo en el océano!_**

¡Pero qué diablos! Sasuke estaba algo apenado que Naruto tuviese que escuchar todas esas cosas sucias… pero una cosa estaba clara, ¡Si a las chicas les gustaba! ¡A Naruto también!...

¡Joder que cuerazo haberte tirado a media clase jodido de mierda! ¿No tenías nada que hacer verdad? ¡Eres un perro y muy perro de mierda!, me dije a mi mismo, en esos tiempos oscuros no sabía en que estaba pensando.

Las palabras de esas chicas ese día, fueron como 3 balas directas a la cabeza de Sasuke. Sakura e Ino estaban boquiabiertas, aunque las tres miraron a Sasuke con mala leche, la gente no paraba de reír a más no poder, pero al final terminaron callándose entre ellos porque querían oír al rubio… oh sí, Naruto, el chico que también causaba tantas polémicas en la comunidad…

Naruto estaba serio, pero cuando la clase se calló, retomó su sonrisa diciendo. —Suficiente risas por hoy, con eso digo que mi respuesta a ese tanka es…—Miró a Sasuke a los ojos algo tembloroso de no acertar, aunque se sentía algo cohibido con todas esas cosas.

—**_ Peces azules nadan en el cielo agitando el sol en el océano, te digo, me gustan tanto como el cielo._**

La gente aplaudió ya más tranquila, les parecía una respuesta correcta si se pensaba con más lógica.

Aunque Naruto no veía reacción en Sasuke al principio, tuvo miedo que lo hubiese hecho mal. Este se acercó al azabache un poco para explicarle un tanto como surgió toda esa respuesta lógica.

Mientras la gente hablaba y estaba distraída en otras cosas, yo susurré al oído del rubio. — El azul es mi color favorito, ¿así que al final te decidiste que valgo la pena no?

Naruto le asintió con certeza, pero se quedó dudoso ante esa pregunta, no porque no valiese la pena sino porque no sabía el por qué, le preguntaba algo así. ¡Por supuesto que era valioso para él!

—La verdad es que hice todo lo que me dijiste anoche y… me sentí mucho mejor y más despejado— el rubio alzó la mirada para verle a los ojos, aquellos ojos que ahora le miraban con un brillo especial y eso, es lo que Sasuke notó al instante. — Aunque ¿sabes?, me está pasando que siento que te estás metiendo en mí corazón poco a poco y lo digo de verdad, ya que anoche… anoche estuve pensando en las escenas del parque y se me han quedado dentro.

Un pequeño rubor carmín se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto, haciendo que este desviará la mirada a la puerta, pero se desapareció al instante que vio a Hinata entrar. En ese momento todos hicieron silencio y cada quien buscó su puesto, ya que al mismo tiempo el profesor entró de inmediato a dar su clase.

¿Vamos por buen camino no?, Pensé mirando a Naruto. Había logrado mi propósito, hacer que Naruto se olvide poco a poco de Hinata, el primer paso fue divertido y emocionante. Hablar en público y llamar la atención como antes lo solía hacer. Eso está muy bien.

Pero, sí siempre hay un puto pero, ¿debía dejar que todo pasase como dijo Itachi?, o quizás… quizás debería amar a Naruto hasta el último aliento de mi vida, a lo mejor Itachi hizo referencia a eso, que debemos amar a esa persona especial porque no sabemos cuándo nos faltará.

Ese día durante toda la clase estuve distraído, no soportaba ver a Hinata hacer grupo con Naruto y yo quedarme sólo, pero porque quería, ya que las chicas me pedían que las ayudase pero yo prefería trabajar sólo, así que no pude concentrarme del todo durante el resto de la clase.

**Principios de Otoño| Norte de Japón | Universidad 17:00:00 Horas.**

La campanada de salida sonó, ese día sentí que fue una jornada totalmente larga. Observé como Hinata y Naruto iban cogidos de la mano por el pasillo, soportando ciertas miradas incrédulas, entre esas la mía. Naruto volteó de reojo hacia mí y me guiñó ojo, ¿acaso no quería verme sufrir o que me preocupara?, empezaba a convencerme de lo que dijo Itachi. Tal vez deba partir sin más.

Naruto por su parte soltó la mano de Hinata, le dijo que iría a hablar con su mejor amigo que le espere en el coche. La chica asintió y se fue corriendo hacia el carro sin decir mucho. Y en la salida se paró frente a mí. — ¿No te gusta verme con ella no?, pues a mí tampoco me gusta, pero es lo que hay de momento, oye no me dijiste si pase la prueba o no…

Aterricé en la realidad y le respondí sin decir más. —Creo que ha sido la respuesta más elaborada y mejor pensada que he oído, por ende está bastante bien, así que sí, la pasas.

Naruto sacó una larga sonrisa y casi le abraza de la emoción, pero se contuvo. — ¿Cuál es la siguiente prueba?, ¿sabes?, nunca me había emocionado tanto.

Mientras yo tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos observaba cada gesto, cada acción y movimiento. ¿De verdad se lo estaba tomando en serio?, pues creo que sí, no era simple diversión. Aunque sería mejor contenerme y no pensar cosas. —A finales de otoño será tu segunda prueba, de momento tendrás que esperar.

El rubio en ciertas ocasiones notó la manera de mirar del Sasuke, porque tampoco era tonto, ¿acaso estaba dudando de él?, Naruto pudo observar en cada mirada como si Sasuke no sólo pusiese a prueba, había otras intenciones detrás, gestos, movimientos, emociones. ¿Quería cerciorarse de que él no estaba jugando?, pues no. No lo estaba, Sasuke ya se había metido un poco en su corazón, pero era difícil por su situación. Naruto temía lo peor, ¿cuál sería la última prueba?

Hubo un silencio de casi cinco minutos entre ambos, hasta que Naruto lo rompió. —Gracias por enseñarme lo que es ese sentimiento, en estos años creo que es la primera vez siento los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse cuando me miras… en serio, sólo quiero que sepas que no me lo tomo a juego, ya encontraré la manera de ser libre para amarte como se debe.

Aquellas palabras dejaron al moreno sorprendido, si Naruto ya sentía algo por él en tan poco tiempo, ¿por qué razón entonces debía seguir los consejos de Itachi?, quizás debería plantearse la posibilidad de que Naruto no lo ama porque no es libre, aunque al principio todo fue extraño y ahora lo estaba aceptando, ¿así como así?, o habían otras intenciones tras todo eso.

El rubio no hizo esperar más a su prometida, pero antes de irse, dejo algo claro. — ¿te parece extraño yo me sienta así de repente verdad?, pues no deberías, ¿sabes por qué?, porque aparte de lo que yo desee, de querer ser libre, huir o entender este nuevo sentimiento entre nosotros…

—Naruto…— Quise detenerlo pero no pude, sentía que me estaba llenando poco a poco el corazón más de lo que ya estaba, al punto que iba provocar un desborde de emociones…

Y Naruto siguió sin detenerse. —Hay algo dentro de mí que me dice que eres el único que ha estado ahí en silencio y que siempre me ha hecho feliz sin yo saberlo, también que serás el único que existirá en mi corazón de forma natural, lo sé —y sin quitar la mirada de Sasuke continuó hablando. — Porque algo en el pecho me lo dice y va más allá de cualquier lógica y eso lo estuve pensando no desde esta noche, sino desde varias noches atrás, yo sentía que te extrañaba y no sabía por qué. Sólo quiero que lo tengas claro.

Y así terminó mi tarde, Naruto era el único que sabía cómo dejarme sin pensamientos y sin palabras. Podría decirse que ya no debería dudar de aquello, entonces entendí finalmente las palabras de Itachi. Me subí a mi auto y me fui a casa en silencio, que ganas de hablar con mi hermano tenía, aquello fue como una noticia que me tocaba muy a fondo.

_Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3- Ausencia. ****Mediados de Otoño| Casa Uchiha 15:00:00 horas.**

Las hojas de los árboles seguían cayendo y cada vez estaban más desnudos, preparándose para el frío invierno. Y ahí estaba yo, sentado mirándolas caer a través de la ventana del cuarto de estudio, a la vez que estaba ensayando para el examen de fin de curso. El momento de irme se acercaba y aquello me emocionaba, porque estaba a punto de alcanzar mis sueños o mejor dicho, ¿las estrellas del cielo?

Pero en parte sentía tristeza porque sé me harías mucha falta físicamente; ya que espiritualmente siempre estás allí dentro completándome. Y estando lejos de ti, no me quedaría más que recordar tus sinceras palabras de aquel día, a principios de otoño. Ya había pasado un mes y aún recuerdo esas largas frases; tan cristalinas como el agua de una montaña.

Nuestra extraña relación se intensificó con los días, ya volvimos a comer juntos en la cafetería como solíamos hacerlo antes, chatear por las noches libres y vernos debes en cuando fuera de la universidad. Aún así hubieron días en que no podíamos hablar por los estudios y otros inconvenientes, días que espero que terminen pronto y no con mi partida, me pregunto si en mi ausencia me extrañarás…

Itachi, quiso darle una sorpresa a su hermano, así que tocó la puerta y se asomó. — ¿Hola?, ¿Qué tal van los estudios?

Desvié mi mirada hacia él y le invité a pasar, — ¿Bien hasta ahora? — respondió en modo pregunta, cuestionándose cosas que no tenía que ver con los estudios. — ¿Qué pasa que no entras?...

En ese momento el rubio se asomó y entró con una caja de chocolates, —Te traje algo para soportar estos días tan intensos, ¿me dejas acompañarte?—Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Itachi al ver que entró cerró la puerta retirándose con otra de sus sonrisas macabras, pero una sonrisa bien dibujada en su rostro. —Bueno provecho chicos y a terminar de estudiar o yo que sé...

¡Anda a joder Itachi!, ese último comentario fue como una piedra a la cara del pelinegro. Sasuke se levantó de inmediato como alma que lleva el diablo y cerró la puerta. Luego suspiró y miró al rubio aliviado — No veas la clase de hermano que tengo…— sintiéndose algo apenado por la situación. — ¿Habéis planeado esto o qué?, deberías estar estudiando también…

Naruto puso la caja de chocolates en el escritorio y se volteó para quitarse la bufanda. —Le dije que vendría, pero que no te dijera nada, quería darte una sorpresa, además, venga ya… que dejar de estudiar un rato no hace daño, ¿Qué tal si nos relajamos lo que resta del día?, ¿tienes algo en mente?

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal ofrecimiento, estar allí solos y encerrados era algo muy tentador para mí, además eso de ver a Naruto sentarse en mi lecho dejaba mucho que desear a la imaginación, ¡coño!... no puede ser que estoy pensando en eso… la verdad es que con el amor, viene el deseo y Naruto allí provocando esos deseos… sin embargo regresé a la realidad para responderle.

— ¿No sé qué sugieres?, y la verdad no, no me esperaba para nada que vinieses. Así que de momento no hay nada en mente.

En ese momento me sonrojé sin darme cuenta, —Bueno yo…— no podía contener mis ojos en sus hermosos orbes, era como quedarse petrificado esperando a que un milagro pasará, pero pensé en su novia… así por mi parte no sucederá nada o eso espero, tengo que soportar.

¿Eran cosas de Naruto o…? notó aquel sonrojo en el azabache y este le cogió de las manos y le hizo sentarse en la cama con él. — ¿Sabes que si lo hacemos aquí sería mi primera vez no?, venga dejemos lo de Hinata de lado, por algo tenemos que empezar, quiero saber que se siente amarnos...

¡Hay dios!... lo que me faltaba, y ahora resulta que Naruto quería eso conmigo, ¿acaso podía leer mentes o qué?, no vale, ya estuvo. Es demasiado pronto para eso, pero no pude evitar ponerme más nervioso, mi cuerpo temblaba y mis manos sudaban aún cogidas de las suyas. Intenté soltarme pero no pude Naruto me apretó muy fuerte y volvió acercarse a mí para besarme… y así, ¿quién carajo podía decir que no?

Sucumbí un poco y le cogí de la cintura apretándolo fuerte contra mi cuerpo, al punto que quedé tumbado con él en la cama, ¿Pero qué diablos hago! ¡Esto no está nada bien!... y seguía, mi cuerpo no se detenía mientras nuestras lenguas tenían una pelea constante por no despegarse, yo quería zafarme y él me atrapaba con la suya… no me gusta nada como terminara esto.

Naruto se separó un poco de sus labios para hablarle. — ¿Ves que si querías estar conmigo?

A lo que yo le respondí. —Esto no está bien Naruto… no quiero ser tu amante ni cometer más errores

Naruto también respondió a mis palabras sin titubeos. —No es ningún error y no serás mi amante, en serio hagamos el amor ahora, seamos uno de una buena vez y deja de darme vueltas anda, ¿sí?... —y así insistió varias veces comiéndose a Sasuke a besos. — Di que sí… Hinata no me importa…

Al menos todavía me quedaba algo de moral y tomé fuerzas para separarnos, y luego me senté en la silla, dejando a Naruto tirado en la cama. Luego de unos minutos de silencio este se sentó. — Lo siento Naruto, ya sabes las condiciones de esto… no juegos, no más cosas mal hechas, tú dirás.

El rubio en parte se sintió mal, pero se dio cuenta del deseo ardiente que se tenían los dos. Terminar con Hinata iba ser un problema muy grande, al menos por ahora. En serio comenzaba a detestar su vida, más ahora que estaba conociendo un nuevo amor, su verdadero amor. Que rabia daba toda aquella situación. Miro hacia otro lado con los ojos aguados intentando contener su rabia…

Noté brillosos los ojos de Naruto, aquellos ojos que hablaban por si solos. En parte me sentí mal por no corresponder de inmediato a mis deseos y a los de él, pero tengo que soportar un poco más hasta sentirme completamente seguro. Además, si Naruto pasaba esas pruebas, seguro no me lo pensaría tanto, quién sabe. No me quedó más remedio que volverme a sentar su lado.

Me senté a su lado y le miré. —Tengo una idea, ¿si nos rozamos desnudos y no hacemos nada?, pero sólo por esta vez… no quiero verte mal Naruto y yo tampoco quiero estar mal, por eso quiero hacer la cosas bien, eso si nos empezamos a aceptar como es debido, si no mira el desperdicio amoroso que tuve en mis tiempos, es un claro ejemplo…

El rubio seguía sintiéndose mal y algo rechazado, así que se negó a esa petición con la cabeza, quería sentir algo más. —Creo que me iré a casa.

En ese instante lo tomé por la cintura y luego le di un pico en los labios. —Venga, no te enojes conmigo… es que lo siento, sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Pero el rubio enojado volvió a responder. —Sasuke… ya sé que tu vida amorosa fue un desastre, follarte a media escuela o a unas cuantas locas, pero tú jugaste con ellas también y tienes culpa de ello, pero aquello no justifica que no quieras estar conmigo ahora…

Me despegué de él y me fui a la silla, aquellas palabras dolieron mucho, porque eran en parte ciertas, aunque yo no jugué con ninguna, yo les di una oportunidad y por eso no quería cometer más errores, — ¿Sabes qué?, no discutiré contigo, soy un idiota y siempre lo he sido, por eso quiero enmendar ciertas cosas en mi vida e intentar dejar de ser un idiota…—hice una mueca y le di la espalda tal y como lo hizo varias veces en su vida. — Si quieres vete o haz lo que quieras, yo no te detendré.

Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y menos lo que estaba viendo, pero sabía que le había dicho algo muy feo, así que por vergüenza y no hacerlo sentir mal cogió sus cosas y salió tal como entró. — Lo siento, ya hablaremos otro día con más calma.

El rubio se fue con esa única disculpa y sin reproches. Aunque pensativo, tanto alboroto para nada, ¿pero tenía razón acaso de no querer tener nada estando Hinata?, entonces debía armarse de valor para hacer lo que iba hacer.

Itachi le vio salir apresurado. El hermano mayor de Sasuke estaba sentado en la sala leyendo una historia de esas tétricas y un tanto deprimentes; cosa que se asemejaba a la vivencia real con su actual hermano. Vaya, pero que habrá hecho Sasuke ahora… fue lo primero que se preguntó.

Itachi subió y vio la puerta abierta y cuando quiso entrar estaba Sasuke tirado en la cama bocabajo, — ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? —Preguntó sentándose a su lado y cuando menos se dio cuenta, su hermano se sentó y lo abrazó con fuerza. A lo que Itachi también le correspondió.

—No ha pasado nada, sólo he sido sincero con él— respondí acongojado. —Le dije que quería hacer las cosas bien, no quería acostarme con él teniendo novia es todo…

Itachi se separó un poco de él y lo miró. —Te entiendo y has hecho bien, nunca está de más empezar a hacer las cosas bien antes de que sea demasiado tarde, además de paso le estás enseñando una buena lección de fidelidad. Si va estar contigo tiene que respetar muchas cosas.

Sasuke lo miró se quedó sentado mirándolo. —No había caído en cuenta de aquello…

Itachi sonrió y se levantó intentando entusiasmar a su hermano. —Pues claro, sólo míralo de esta forma y que al ponerlo en esa situación, lo obligas indirecta a afrontar sus problemas con más eficacia, de ese modo si lo logra entonces podrá buscar un solución lo más pronto posible.

Sasuke suspiró por no hacerse ilusiones, —Tengo una idea…— cogió sus maletas y todo lo que tenía. —Me iré antes de lo esperado y me esforzaré al máximo por regresar a tiempo, creo que si Naruto quiere seguir las pruebas está será la segunda, mi ausencia.

Itachi aplaudió esa escena de Sasuke tomando el control, lo que estaba muy bien, —Pues dime cuando te irás y así lo arreglo todo en tu partida—De paso el mayor se fue abajo para preparar la cena, se hacía tarde.

En ese momento comencé a arreglar las maletas sin detenerme, teniéndolas listas en dos horas. Luego de aquello bajé y mi hermano tenía lista la cena. — ¡Qué bueno se ve ese pescado a la mandarina hermano! —exclamó saboreando la misma pero no sin antes dar la bendición por la comida. — ¡Gracias por la comida!

Itachi se sentó y comenzó a comer bocado. — ¿Entonces cuando te irás?

En ese momento le miré con gesto bastante tranquilo, iba sufrir mucho pero seguro todo sanaría con el tiempo. —Dentro de una semana seguro, no me puedo quedar más tiempo aquí.

Llevándose la taza de té a la boca Itachi habló, —Pues me parece bien, espero de verdad consigas tus metas, seguro que lo harás, confío en ti hermano— pero acordándose de nuevo del rubio. —No te preocupes de Naruto, yo te mantendré informado de todo si eso, pero tú tómalo con calma y no te distraigas…

Aunque con pocas ganas seguí comiendo, la vez que jugaba con la comida. —Bueno, creo que adelantaré mis exámenes para esta semana, estaré listo.

Luego de eso me levanté y me fui a mi cuarto, encerrándome, quizás un poco pensativo. El día de irme había llegado antes de lo esperado. Me pregunto si cuando venga estarás aun allí o habrás seguido tu vida… no lo sé, este mundo da tantas vueltas que a veces necesitamos apartarnos un poco de todo.

**Mediados de Otoño| Casa Uzumaki 20:00:00 horas.**

Mientras tanto el rubio siguió pululando por las inmediaciones de su hogar en solitario. Cuando entra en casa se da cuenta que había una cena familiar. En ese instante llega y se sienta junto a todos los presentes, que parecían estar contentos. Claro, el chico no los saludó como debió ser, ni siquiera a su novia quien le miraba desconcertada.

—Naruto-kun… ¿estás bien? —. Preguntó la muchacha a su prometido.

Y este le respondió en un tono seco y desairado. —Sí, estoy tan bien que mañana me inscribiré en un curso de tiros.

Todos lo miraron desconcertados, pero su madre se preocupó al oír aquello y preguntó lo que no debió. — ¿Vas aprender a usar armas?, ¿Y eso como para qué?

Una sonrisa maliciosa de dibujó en su rostro. —Pero no sólo seré un buen tirador, seré un tirador profesional y no te preocupes madre, en su tiempo lo sabrás.

A Minato no le agradaba mucho la idea, era algo demasiado drástico, ¿acaso estaba sucediendo algo?, —Te lo prohíbo, no quiero que te conviertas en alguien con ese estilo de vida.

Pero Naruto golpeó fuerte la mesa y también se impusó ante su padre. — ¡Tú a mí no me impides nada! Soy mayor y hago lo que se me venga en gana, osea lo que me sale de la verga... no te metas en mis asuntos, si no… puedes acabar muy mal.

¿Eso fue una amenaza?, sí y una muy clara. Naruto dejó la mesa y se largó a su cuarto, dejando a Minato furioso gritando cosas y a Kushina preocupada, claro, la única que estaba asustada era su novia. Naruto estaba cambiando de una manera muy drástica, lo que ya era bastante perturbador.

¿En qué estaría pensando Naruto?, nadie lo sabe. El mismo dentro de su cuarto había llamado fuera del país, específicamente a Rusia, donde tenía una amigo llamado Shun, el mismo lo invitó hace dos semanas a una academia de tiros y a la vez podía seguir estudiando lo que él quisiera. La verdad es que Naruto estaba harto de esa vida.

Luego de la confirmación de salida del país, Naruto llamó a Sasuke esa misma noche. Pero este no le contestó el teléfono, lo siguió llamando durante buen rato, lo hizo tantas veces hasta que se cansó y se quedó dormido.

Por su parte Sasuke se quedó despierto hasta que terminó de sonar el teléfono de su habitación, ¿quién llamaría con tanta insistencia?, mañana será un día largo y lo que resta de la semana igual. Los dos son tan testarudos que ninguno se atrevió a llamar al otro para preguntar nada. ¿Qué pasaría al siguiente día?

**Mediados de Otoño| Casa Uchiha 22:00:00 horas.**

—Quien diablos puede estar llamándome a esta hora…—Miré con insistencia el teléfono desde mi cama hasta que paró de sonar. Quizás era el tonto de Naruto, pero qué más da, yo había decidido que la semana entrante me iba, mañana hablaría con él y pondría todo en su sitio.

**Mediados de Otoño| Casa Uchiha 22:00:00 horas.**

—No contesta el teléfono, ¿no querrá saber de mí? — el rubio se durmió pensando en Sasuke, aunque en el fondo se sentía mal, cada día que pasaba lo necesitaba más y viendo su situación es casi imposible. —Mañana nos vemos, te contaré todo Sa-su-ke…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4- Contigo. ****Mediados de Otoño| Casa Uchiha.**

La semana pasó volando y ninguno de los dos fue a la preparatoria, Naruto no intentó llamar a Sasuke luego de aquella noche y Sasuke no le llamó tampoco. Quizás ese año no sería su último año o irían directo a los exámenes finales en invierno, quien sabe qué pasaría con ellos y el momento más importante de sus carreras.

Podemos decir que es un domingo fresco y se siente la brisa de invierno llegar por la ventana, al menos yo estaba con Itachi sentado en el balcón contemplando el suave paisaje que se reflejaba esa vez, mirando las nubes y el atardecer que estaba pronto a caer. Es extraño, pero cada vez que siento al viento acariciar mi rostro, puedo sentirte cerca. Tengo miedo de que te conviertas en un recuerdo más… realmente no es lo que yo quiero.

Itachi leyendo un libro se detuvo ante el perturbador silencio. — ¿Estás pensando en él no? — tomó un sorbo de té y luego dejó el libro en la mesa, — Estuve averiguando cosas y fuentes me dicen que Naruto también partirá a Rusia mañana, se va inscribir en una escuela de tiradores.

Vale, si quería captar mi atención, definitivamente ya la tenía. Mis ojos le miraron exorbitantes ante tal sorpresa. — ¿Qué dices?... ¿Y cómo está eso?, que yo nunca me entero de nada o siempre me entero tarde.

Itachi suspiró. —Pues yo me enteré hoy hace tres horas y te lo estoy contando—pero su rostro se puso serio cuando siguió hablando, — Quiere convertirse en un tipo de tirador profesional de alto rango, yo tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto…

Salí de mi asombro y sin caerme de la silla por tal noticia, comencé a preocuparme más por lo que dijo mi hermano. — ¿Qué te preocupa?, bueno no es normal no… pero no me lo esperaba de él.

—Tengo una sospecha pero son sólo sospechas…— añadió acariciando su propio mentón. — Creo que Na…

El timbre insistente de la puerta principal sonaba y ambos se miraron y se asomaron. Desde allí se podía ver quién era y era… Naruto. Itachi se levantó y su hermano pequeño se volvió a sentar de forma bastante echada con los pies en la mesa como si nada, mirando a Itachi como diciendo, "yo en esta no me visto que no voy".

El hermano mayor salió y cerró la puerta. Al llegar a la sala principal, abrió el portón grande para atender al chico de los cabellos rubios. —Hola Naruto-Kun… si buscas a Sasuke el ha salido…

Naruto no tenía tiempo para pláticas ni mentiras. — ¿De verdad ha salido?, de verdad necesito hablar con él, es importante... es algo de vida o muerte

Aunque se podía oír un poco la conversación desde arriba, ya era alarmante que dijera, "de vida o muerte", así que no tuve más remedio que instarme y salir por el patio trasero de la casa, luego hacer como si de verdad estuviese afuera, de ese modo me di la vuelta y fui llegando a la parte delantera de la casa caminando con la manos en los bolsillos, parándome justo unos metros detrás de él.

— ¿Naruto?, ¿Qué sucede? —No me gustaba para nada ese sentimiento ahora misma, me sentía demasiado agrío.

Itachi se quedó sorprendido al ver tal acción tan audaz de mi parte, vaya pero que hermano tan precavido tenía. —Mejor entren ambos a la sala, allí estarán más cómodos…

Hecho eso Itachi los dejó pasar y cerró la puerta, aunque algo vigilante y alerta de su hermano, se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena.

El primero en sentarse fue Sasuke, luego de eso Naruto se sentó a su lado. Con la misma distancia que solían hablar siempre, sólo que no sabía que Sasuke se sentía un poco incómodo con respecto a todo el asunto que se traía encima el rubio. —Bueno, yo tengo que contarte algo importante y lo primero es que mañana me iré a Rusia a terminar mi maestría y aprender otras cosas nuevas.

Vaya las sospechas se confirmaban, e Itachi estaba escuchando con los micros instalados por toda la casa, sólo por la seguridad de ambos.

Sasuke intentó no decir una sola palabra, pero aprovechó para contarle que se iba antes de lo esperado. —Yo me voy mañana a terminar mi maestría también… lo siento pero me iré antes de lo esperado igualmente. ¿Qué va pasar con tu boda?, es en unos pocos meses.

Aquello todavía fue como un balde de agua fría en el corazón de Naruto, quien ya tenía a Sasuke clavado como miles de espinas dentro del corazón. Con las manos en los bolsillos las apretó fuerte, lleno de rabia, no quería separarse de él pero tenía que demostrarle que era alguien independiente de él o de cualquier acción o decisión que tome.

Pero el chico siguió hablando —No me casaré—con una voz cortada y seca lo afirmó finalmente. —No me casaré con alguien que no amo de verdad, esa ha sido mi decisión. Al irme mañana estaré cortando todo vínculo con ella y con mi familia, por lo que ella no debe saber nada.

Yo le miraba extrañado, tal decisión seguro era por culpa mía en parte, fui yo quién le busqué intentando salvarlo de su relación y resulté ser un problema más. Por lo que todo esto me sabía mal y algo estaba pasando, pero quería que me lo contase todo, eso si no quería que hubiese secretos entre nosotros dos.

—Eso no me lo esperaba, de hecho no me esperaba que vinieses aquí a contarme todo esto…— intenté suavizar el asunto, pero mi voz firme y mi mirada fría quizás no ayudaron mucho. — Pero te pasa algo y lo veo en tus ojos.

Naruto quitaba mucho la mirada por vergüenza, hasta que finalmente se quedó quieto para hablarle. —Sasuke, lamento mucho lo de la vez pasada de verdad, no hice bien y tampoco en herirte con tales palabras—comprimiendo sus puños dentro de la gabardina siguió hablando, — Estos dos meses juntos de nuevo, siento como si te conociese de toda la vida no lo sé, pero finalmente siento que te amo de verdad y eres la persona con la que quiero estar realmente, eres mi todo y te necesito...

Anda Naruto… como te gusta exprimirme el corazón, pero ¿ya era tarde no?, no sé porque pero me sentía algo amargo.

El chico se quedó en silencio unos minutos esperando a que Sasuke dijese algo pero este no contestó. Sasuke tenía esa mirada más fría que cálida, bueno una mezcla de ambas quizás por la confusión o quien sabe, pero lo veía distante. Vaya mal royo, ¿ahora era él que sufriría de amor?

El rubio intentó sostener su mirada en la de él pero no pudo, no pudo porque sentía que le dolía hasta la misma alma de tanto silencio y sufrimiento. Y sí, esas lágrimas querían salir de esos azules ojos, pero no delante de él. No tuvo valor para seguir hablando más de lo que quería hacer y sacó sus manos de la gabardina levantándose para salir corriendo, pero sólo pudo llegar hasta la puerta cuando una mano le cogió fuerte del brazo y lo obligó a voltearse.

— ¡No huyas!…—le solté la mano para cogerlo por la cintura y pegarlo a mí y abrazarlo con fuerza para que no intentase escapar de nuevo, definitivamente él era mi debilidad aunque ahora este algo amargado. Al ver sus ojos llorosos use mis labios para comerme esas saladas lágrimas que no quería ver. —No pasa nada con lo de esa vez es normal, yo confío en ti Naruto, pero sólo que pienso que es momento de tener buen juicio, ya somos adultos.

El rubio se calmó al sentirlo así y en silencio recostó su rostro de su pecho dejándose llevar por ese fuerte abrazo.

Naruto al parecer estaba algo sensible ese día y yo que me tranco a veces claro está, así que deje se apretarlo tanto para abrazarlo con más calma, —Yo también te amo… aunque no te lo diré todo el tiempo, pero si cuando sea necesario— era preciso aclarar ese punto. — ¿Sólo querías venir a decirme eso?

Naruto despegó su rostro para alzar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke nuevamente. —Yo…— estaba un poco inseguro pero aún así le contó porque estaba haciendo todo lo que hacia. —Tengo un amigo llamado Shun que me invitó a esa academia y bueno, yo quiero ser un tirador profesional para defenderme de la gente mala y para defenderte. Pero… detrás de todo esto hay algo oscuro en mí y es que deseo matar a mi familia, incluyendo a Hinata, en tal caso no acepten mi decisión.

Helado. Yo podía estar más que paralizado y no había otras palabras para describir el sentimiento que se apoderó de mi en ese momento. Naruto… ¿Qué está pasando con él?, ¿acaso te sientes tan atrapado en este mundo?, la verdad es que siempre has vivido en una prisión desde que te conocí, este universo a veces los padres no son como queremos pero ¿matarlos?, ¿a tu familia?, esto ya iba más allá de cualquier decisión. Yo al menos extrañaba los míos que estaban muertos.

—Naruto, ¿Qué te parece si cancelas esa cita y nos vamos mañana juntos?, eso sí es verdad que terminarás con Hinata, porque tienes que hacerlo— esa era la única propuesta que tenía para él y si no la cumplía me perdería para siempre y esa sería su última prueba.

—Te propongo que engañes a tu padre diciéndole que volverás el día de la boda, que ya no irás a Rusia, iras por tu maestría a otro lado y el mismo día que lleguemos allá, cortas con Hinata por teléfono a lo seco y le dices que no volverás con ella. Creo que necesitamos un cambio de ciudad y de vida, no irnos a los extremos y no es que yo sea un pacifista pero no hagas algo de lo que después te arrepienta toda tu vida.

Naruto se quedó asombrado, era una idea casi brillante irse con él con aquella excusa. Ya que su padre por todos los medios ha tratado de cancelar ese viaje pero no ha querido, quizás porque espera otra respuesta de su parte o que cambie de opinión, que era lo más lógico.

El rubio suspiró por un momento y vio todo con más claridad, aunque era peligrosa aquella jugada, pero no había de otra ya que amenazó a su padre. Pero sin pensar tanto en eso, no dudo ni un segundo en darle su pasaporte y su visa recién renovada a Sasuke para que la guardase. —Sí me iré contigo y lo siento, es que… estaba demasiado mal y mi mente ya no podía más, siento que iba explotar.

Itachi aliviado escuchando desde la cocina y con un aire bastante contento de que su hermano hiciera entrar en razón a Naruto, los llamó a ambos a la mesa. — ¡Ya está la cena! Una cena rápida de camarones al carbón, con vegetales y algunas frutas muy ricas, venga ya vamos a endulzarnos un poco.

¡Oh!, pero si cuando salió y vio la escena comprometedora de ambos, luego de haber dicho todo lo dicho se disculpó con una leve sonrisa para luego sentarse. Cosa que ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron, de ese modo tanto Sasuke como Naruto también se sentaron en la mesa a comer y un tanto, así que quedaron mirándose el uno al otro.

Naruto observó la cena y miró a Itachi, quien le observaba detenidamente, aquello lo ponía nervioso, ¿acaso su hermano lo sabía?, ¿Por qué diablos no decía nada?, —Buen provecho y gracias por la comida…

En ese momento golpeé la rodilla de mi hermano para que dejase de mirar de forma tan… perturbadora a Naruto y no lo pusiera nervioso. — ¡Buen provecho a todos!

Y allí Itachi entró en acción. — Así que querías irte a Rusia para matar a tu novia a tus padres, vaya coñazo contigo eh.

Sasuke se exaltó y pisó a su hermano pero este le devolvió la pisada y ambos se miraban a muerte como diciéndose cosas con la mirada, tenían una guerra de rodillazos y pisadas bajo la mesa. Sin embargo fueron detenidos por las palabras del rubio.

Avergonzado por tal hecho le respondió. —Oye Sasuke, así que a ti también te ponen micros en la casa, espero no haya micros en tu cuarto—dijo con una risa algo nerviosa, pero luego siguió hablando. — La verdad es que estaba un poco turbio pero ya no lo estoy, espero que con el plan de Sasuke ahora todo marche bien porque algo me dice que no me arrepentiré de esta decisión.

Itachi se quedó quieto y no pudo evitar soltar una risa. —La verdad es que hay micros en todos lados, pero los de allí lo tengo apagados no te preocupes—Haciéndole un ademan a su hermano, quien le miraba todavía bastante mal.

Pero yo respondí sin más. — Bueno, al menos sabemos que no cometerás ninguna locura, espero cumplas con lo que hablamos…

Itachi lo miró y clavó el tenedor en el plato de Naruto. —Promételo, porque si no lo haces te juro que yo mismo te iré a buscar para sacarte los ojos y no sólo tu padre estará tras tus huevos…

Esta vez sí que le pisé el dedo gordo del pie, pero con ganas, ¿cómo se le ocurre decirle eso?...

— ¡Ahhh coño! — gritó, quejándose el hermano mayor del moreno.

El rubio estaba sudando frío ante la mirada asesina de Itachi y el comportamiento de ambos hermanos, luego habló a Sasuke con los ojos bien cerrados por la vergüenza, vaya familia, si la suya estaba loca ahora pensar que el hermano de él estaba bastante mal, pero luego de tanta locura se calmó. — ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Te prometo que te haré feliz! Y que cumpliré con mi promesa, no quiero que tu hermano me rompa los huevos, te lo prometo de verdad.

Luego de eso hubo una risa oscura y silenciosa por parte de Itachi, realmente era gracioso ponerlos en esa situación tan ridícula y embarazosa a la que no estaban acostumbrados. —Tranquilo chico—le dio una palmadita en la espalda, — Confiaré en ti, mejor dime, ¿Cuándo tendréis sexo?, Sasuke no seas tan duro y dale sus despedida bien dada, está que se muere de ganas por sentir lo que es bueno...

Ambos se miraron con vergüenza pero más Naruto, el hermano de Sasuke no paraba de hacerle preguntas y de tirarle piedras a Sasuke. Mientras Naruto estaba como un tomate y muy nervioso ya, Sasuke estaba algo molesto discutiendo con su hermano sobre decir esas cosas en la mesa. Así que Naruto volvió a romper la conversación.

— ¡Yo quiero que Sasuke me haga suyo! —añadió en tono alto y claro pero más rojo ya no podía. —Claro… cuando él lo decida, no quiero que se vea forzado si no es el momento indicado.

Ambos paramos de pelear y yo me le quedé mirando a Naruto por tales palabras, aquello me tranquilizaba más, al parecer Naruto ya comenzaba a entenderme un poco más, quizás por eso debería darle un premio y romper un poco la regla a la que me sostenía duramente, quitándome lo amargo de la semana. Si total mañana ya sería mío porque nos iríamos juntos y no habría más que decir.

Ya qué más daba, mi hermano había jodido toda la cena, así que decidí responder a Naruto bastante tranquilo. — ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo esta noche Naruto?

¡Coño anda ya! La conversación se puso interesante, por lo menos Itachi logró que su hermano saliese de esa armadura que tenía contra el pobre chico. Aquello le satisfacía bastante y por supuesto, ver a su hermano así con Naruto le ponía un buen… así que siguió comiendo, esperando la respuesta de Naruto; quien se le quedó mirando a Sasuke petrificado con la comida la boca.

Naruto mascó y tragó lo más rápido que pudo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, no era como aquella vez que se sentía lanzado, esta vez se sentía más nervioso, pero con más ganas de fundirse con él. — Yo… verás desde aquella vez lo pensé bien, si quieres esperamos un poco más, es que todavía soy virgen y ya sabes, estuve buscando un poco acerca de eso y me da un poco de miedo…

Sasuke sonrió tomándose la copa de vino, así terminó de comer. —Venga, conmigo no te preocupes de eso —, se sentó a su lado a esperar que terminase de comer. —Cuando termines vamos a la habitación y te enseño unas cuantas cosas…

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
